doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon's Song
"'Doraemon's Song" (ドラえもんのうた Doraemon no uta) is the opening theme song for the Doraemon anime from 1979 to 2005 on TV Asahi. The lyrics were written by Takumi Kusube and the show was created by Kikuchi Shunsuke. The original singer was Kumiko Osugi. Lyrics |-| Japanese= "ドラえもんのうた" こんなこといいな できたらいいな あんなゆめ こんなゆめ いっぱいあるけど みんなみんなみんな かなえてくれる ふしぎなポッケで かなえてくれる そらをじゆうに とびたいな 「ハイ!タケコプター」 アンアンアン とってもだいすきドラえもん しゅくだいとうばん しけんにおつかい あんなこと こんなこと たいへんだけど みんなみんなみんな たすけてくれる べんりなどうぐで たすけてくれる おもちゃの へいたいだ 「みんな! ガンバレ〜」 アンアンアン とってもだいすきドラえもん あんなとこいいな いけたらいいな このくに あのしま たくさんあるけど みんなみんなみんな いかせてくれる みらいのきかいで かなえてくれる せかいりょこうに いきたいな 「ウフフフ! どこでもドアー」 アンアンアン とってもだいすきドラえもん アンアンアン とってもだいすきドラえもん |-|Romanji= Konna koto ii na Dekitara ii na Anna yume konna yume ippai aru kedo Minna minna minna Kanaete kureru Fushigina pokke de kanaete kureru Sora wo jiyuu ni tobitai na (Hai! Takekoputaa!) An, an, an Tottemo daisuki Doraemon Shukudai touban shiken ni otsukai Anna koto konna koto taihen dakedo Minna minna minna Tasukete kureru Benrina dougu de tasukete kureru Omocha no heitai da (Sore! Tototsugeki!) An, an, an Tottemo daisuki Doraemon Anna toko ii na Iketara ii na Kono kuni ano shima takusan aru kedo Minna minna minna Ikasete kureru Mirai no kikai de kanaete kureru Sekai ryokou ni ikitai na (Ufufufu… doko demo doa!) An, an, an Tottemo daisuki Doraemon An, an, an Tottemo daisuki Doraemon |-|English= This sort of thing is good I wish I could do it This sort of dream This sort of dream, I have many of them but All of them, all of them, all of them He grants my dreams He grants my dreams with a mysterious pocket I want to fly freely in the sky (Here! Bamboo-copter!) Ah ah ah, I love you very much, Doraemon Homework and schoolwork Exams and errands Because this sort of thing and that sort thing Are awful,but He helps me He helps me with a convenient tool Look! a toy soldier (Here! Attack!) Ah ah ah, I love you very much, Doraemon That place is nice I wish I could go there This country that island There are many of them but All of them all of them all of them He makes me able to go to them He uses a gadget of the future To grant my wish I want to go on a world trip (ufufufufu...Anywhere Door!) Ah ah ah, I love you very much, Doraemon Ah ah ah, I love you very much, Doraemon |-| Vietnamese= Bạn thân ơi vui quá là vui bao ước mơ mình vẫn đi tìm Chợt hôm nay bạn đã khiến cho ước mơ không còn là xa xôi Bạn thân ơi vui quá là vui bao ước mơ cùng túi thần kì Và bao nhiêu bảo bối sẽ thay tất cả tất cả mọi điều sẻ xong Ước muốn bay cùng cánh chim về nơi phương trời xa "Được! Chong chóng tre này, Nobita!!" Á...a...à mèo máy thông minh đáng yêu ghê Doraemon Này môn văn học mãi chẳng xong, môn toán sao thật khó hiểu nè Thì có ngay bảo bối có hay chẳng lo chi khi bạn đã ở bên Học cho ngoan rồi tới giờ chơi, vui sướng vui mình hát ca này Mình bay lên cùng với áng mây ánh dương nắng mai chan hòa khắp nơi Ước muốn có người máy kia cùng nhau chơi được chăng "Được rồi, người máy đây này!!" Á...a...à mèo máy thông minh đáng yêu ghê Doraemon Cùng phiêu lưu đi khắp hành tinh, khám phá luôn đại dương sâu thẳm Bàn chân ta in dấu khắp nơi sương vui chúng ta sẽ học nhiều điều hay Ngàn ngôi sao nơi vũ trụ xa, ta ước mong được đến một ngày Chẳng lo chi bảo bối có ngay cách xa cách chi cũng gần kế bên Ước muốn du lịch khắp nơi mà chẳng tốn tiền chi "Ufufufu...cánh cửa thần kì nè!!" Á...a...à mèo máy thông minh đáng yêu ghê Doraemon Á...a...à mèo máy thông minh đáng yêu ghê Doraemon |-|Indonesian= Aku ingin begini Aku ingin begitu Ingin Ini Ingin itu banyak sekali Semua semua semua dapat dikabulkan Dapat dikabulkan dengan kantong ajaib Aku ingin terbang bebas di angkasa (Hei baling-baling bambu) Lalala aku sayang sekali Doraemon Lalala aku sayang sekali Doraemon |-|Hindi= Zindagi sawar doon Ek nayi bahar doon Duniya hi badal doon Mai to pyara sa chamatkar hoon Mai kisi ka sapna hoon Jo aaj ban chuka hoon sach Aab ye mera sapna hai ki sabki sapne sach men karoon Aaasman ko chhoolu Titli ban uroon (Ya! Helicopta!) Ah, ha, ha Mai hoon ek urta robot Doraemon Mano ya na mano Mai hoon ek urta robot |-|Spanish= Ojala mis suenos Se hiecar realidad Se hiecar realidad Porque tengo un monton Doraemon puedahacer Que se cumplan todos Con su bolsillo magico Mis suenos se haran realidad Quesera poler volar por ecielo azul (Esto es ha gorrocoptero) Ha, ha, ha Tu siempre ganas Doraimon Ha, ha, ha Tu siempre ganas Doraimon |-|Latin American= Muchos suenos tengo yo Que quesiera realizar Bellos suenos y deseos Que yo que siera lograr El bolsillo magico Todo vuelve realidad Por e cielo libremente Me gustaria volar El gato cosmico de puede ayudar! (Hola! Amiguitos!) Si Si Si Todos queremos al Gato Cosmico Si Si Si Todos queremos al Gato Cosmico |-|Bengali= এগিয়ে যাও সামনে আসবে বাধা জীবনে বুদধ্যি থাকলে নেইকো ভয় বিশ্য টাকে তোমবা করবে জয় নিত্য নতুন সৃষটি তে ভরিয়ে দাও বিশ্য কে লেখাপরায় দিয়ে মন চকুতার নাও পরিচয় দরই আকাশে দেখ দেখ কে আসে (এই! হেলিকপটার) আহ্ আহ্ আহ্ বনধু তোমার ডরেমোন আহ্ আহ্ আহ্ বনধু তোমার ডরেমোন English: Egiye jao shamne Ashbe badha jibone Buddhi thhakle neyko bhoy Bishho take tomra korbe joy Nitto notun srishti te Bhoriye dao bishho ke Lekha poray diye mon Chokutaar nao porichoy Doroi aakashe dekho dekho ke ashe (Ey! Helicopter!) Ah, ah, ah Bondhu tomar Doremon Ah, ah, ah Bondhu tomar Doremon |-|Thai= Hak wa ter pai nay duay kan Wan thang wan kor san ja dee Hak mee ter kon nee ruprong lok Nee ruprong raw na yu khiun pen kong Hak mee ter ma yim duay kan Wan thang wan hua ror khanong Kob man aok ma rong mua raw dai Yin bang tee kor yak rong tam Thong fah mee roop hua jai roop a rai aeek na (Aor! Roop Doremon ngai!) Suay took tee Lok nee nan mai wai tam a rai Mee hai ter dai yu Suay took tee Lok nee nan mai wai tam a rai Mee hai ter dai yu |-|Chinese= |-|Cantonese= |-|Mandarin= Tou shung shun shun fu guung Moi tian dou you xin hun yang Shi xian xi du ming xiang Yin woi wo shi xiao ding dang Shu yu woi lui shi jin Chang do gon ni bu yi yang Wo you chao ron li liung Yin woi wo shi xiao ding dang Du zi yuun yuun bi zi hong hong (Woi wo shi xiao ding dang) Dang dang dang Du jiu dou jiao wa Xiao Ding Dang Dang Dang Dang Du jiu dou jiao wa Xiao Ding Dang Performed by Videos Spanish Doraemon song Doraemon hindi song from prabeen Bangla *HD* Doraemon Chinese Version - 小叮当，国语 (多啦A梦) Doraemon Opening Indonesian Version Doraemon 1979 Theme Song Nobita and Doraemon theme song ドラえもん 2004年放映 オープニング Doraemon Theme Song -Thai Version full-0 Doraemon Opening Latino (HD) Letra Category:Songs Category:Theme songs Category:Opening songs